El mundo es mio
by Sakura Asamiya
Summary: un one-shot


**El mundo es mío**

 _quisiera ser  
la princesa que siempre vas a amar  
sin dudar debes saber  
de corazón como de...  
bes ser _

—Iori, amor estoy lista.—decía Athena abrazando al pelirrojo y dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que él no le hizo caso, solo le hizo una seña de que subiera al auto.

 _en primer lugar mi peinado cambie  
por que no has hecho ningún comentario aún_

—porque te tardaste tanto Asamiya, llevo una maldita hora esperándote y sales igual, si no alcanzamos entradas ya no te volveré a llevar.—Athena solo asintió ante el comentario del pelirrojo que ni siquiera noto que se tardo tanto en arreglarse para él.

 _segundo  
de la cabeza a los pies mira me muy bien ¿sí? _

Saliendo del auto para entrar al cine algunos jóvenes volteaban a ver a la pelivioleta que se quería lucir ante su novio pelirrojo pero él seguía ignorándola, solo tomo su mano para mostrarle a los chicos que esa chica era de su propiedad. _  
_  
 _tercer lugar  
si digo algo debes responder  
bella princesa sin dudar tus ordenes seguiré_

—Athena.—la Asamiya voltea emocionada ante el llamado de Iori.

—apresúrate en caminar pareces un caracol.—ella solo hizo una cara de 0.0

 _lo has captado ya  
me estas ignorando otra vez y no lo puedo tolerar  
no es porque sea egoísta o algo así  
aunque quisiera que tu  
pensaras de corazón  
que no ay otra chica  
que sea más bonita que yo  
_

—Iori te puedo hacer una pregunta?.—el asiente sin más remedio.

—¿para ti soy bonita?.—Iori por primera vez casi se quería reír pero se aguanto.

—ay Asamiya que estupideces dices, mejor entra a la sala….

 _quisiera ser  
la princesa que siempre vas a amar  
no lo entiendes escúchame me muero por tu mano tocar  
acaso crees que yo soy como todas las demás  
rayos me siento mal  
por algo mi dieta tendré que romper  
y tu culpa será_

después de entrar a la sala, los dos se acomodan juntos, minutos después empieza la película como era de terror Athena fingía estar asustada tomando la mano del Yagami pero el quita su mano y como consuelo de la idol empieza a comer las palomitas.

el!

comprobar! uno! dos!

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

de defecto seguro piensas que adorable soy  
y la imagen misma de la perfección  
si quieres te dejare  
mira demonios  
me ignoras otra vez oye!

—Niña, deja de hacer sonidos de asustarte que no me vas a convencer para que te abrase y bese….. _  
_  
 _a sabes también quisiera un príncipe  
parado en un blanco corcel  
y llevarme con él_

La cantante molesta se voltea hacia otro lugar y ve como un joven abrazaba a su novia y le decía cosas bonitas porque la chica se reía despacio, ella por un momento quería estar en su lugar.

lo has captado ya  
arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá

En eso una colegiala muy bella se sienta al lado del pelirrojo tratando de coquetearle pero el guitarrista no le hizo mucho caso así que a propósito beso a la pelivioleta.

no es porque  
sea egoísta o algo así  
aunque supongo que no  
está mal si a veces te hago enojar  
tu sabes que no lo hago por molestar

Athena se separa de Iori y lo ignora completamente molestándolo un poco.

 _quisiera ser la princesa que siempre va a amar  
mi príncipe obstinado y frecuente tu serás  
rayos digo que:  
a-ca-so-no-lo-pue-des-notar  
ah!  
seguro no lo has visto  
no te has dado cuenta cuenta  
nunca te darás...  
_

Después de un minuto de coraje ella quiso arreglar el problema, se acerco a la oreja del guitarrista y le susurro

—"Yagami tu eres y serás siempre mi príncipe azul"

 _incluso el más fino de los pasteles  
o  
un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes  
todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo  
por favor no creas que soy egoísta  
cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena  
y entonces  
vas a arrepentirte  
_  
 _no lo dudes como yo no hay otra igual_

quisiera ser la princesa que siempre vas a amar  
cuidado te podría deja  
pri...  
he!  
que tendré yo que pensar si me abrasas solo así  
dices que hay peligro atrás  
y después me vuelves a ignorar...!

luego de terminar la película Iori llevo a Athena a su casa donde conversaron un rato y al momento de la despedida él le roba otro beso y se va totalmente sonrojado por primera vez haciendo reír a Athena

—nos vemos luego Asamiya. —dijo Iori arrancando rapido

 _lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú!  
_

—"ya me acostumbre a ti tonto" .—fue lo último que dijo antes de meterse a la mansión Asamiya

 _el!_

hey baby ...


End file.
